Obento
by iNzombiac
Summary: Hirusena :: Sena doesn't think Hiruma's been eating well... ::My first ES 21 fic, and my longest fic ever posted:: BTW: This story switches POV's between Sena and Hiruma and will have the previously mentioned pairing. UPDATED AT LAST
1. Sena: Hiruma! Doushi Yasekokemashita!

The title of this chapter: Hiruma! He's gotten too skinny!  
It feels like a crack-title... Ahh... pain... Oh. That's right... It WAS rather drug-induced... (This was already written pre-hospital, I only recently named it, and they've got me on Vicoden (SP!) and a whole buncha stuff, so I'm almost never awake... :( D'X Less time to read teh yaoi good-nesses of the world!

::A/N: NOW EDITED!::

-September 18- ~Sena~

Tall and lean. Too lean. '_Has he been eating right?' _No body fat… '_How does he stay warm in the winter?' _How did his bones not just **snap**? Carrying around all those huge guns; they've gotta weigh a lot.

'_Why does he need to carry all those around, anyway? I'm sure he could kill ten people a thousand ways with a tube of lipstick… that's empty. Plus, I don't think he's ever met someone he didn't have some kind of dirt on. He probably even knew everyone in East Timor!'_ Thought Sena, staring at the back of the blond quarterback- or more specifically, the legs of the blond quarterback.

It was true. His legs were insanely skinny, save for the bumps at his calves and thighs. And Sena was pretty sure that was all muscle.

Sena's eyes traveled higher, to the quarterback's mid-back (A/N: Ahh~ _ so many 'backs'! it's confusing~!).

_'So skinny'…_And it was, but not in the way that Sena's waist was skinny. It was a muscular skinny. The kind where you can just imagine the thin line of his spine, and the abs on the other side the curving ribs just above and just bel- No. Sena shook his head. '_Where'd that come from?_ _Of course Hiruma-san was thin and muscular- he had to be! He's been playing American Football for so long, of course he's really in shape… But I do wonder if he's eating right…After all, his parents aren't around, are they…? Gah! I sound like a mother!' _Sena thought, making himself a little sick with his uncharacteristic maternal thoughts… (A/N: Maternal… Yah. Right. Maybe if you're Jocasta) Sena was kind, yes… but not usually motherly.

Sena's eyes moved up once more, to Hiruma's sharp shoulder blades, and then to his broad shoulders (over which a gun was slung, large enough to need a strap). Sena's eyes traveled up Hiruma's thin neck, following it to Hiruma's large, pointy ears, and into the electric blond forest of spiked hair. As if feeling Sena's stare, Hiruma finally turned around.

"Fucking runt! What are you doing!? Get home!" Hiruma sneer-grinned. "Unless you want extra practice? I'd be thrilled to give you some." Okay. Not a sneer-grin. A full on, ear-to-ear, pointy-toothed, face-splitting Hiruma smile. Frightening.

"Ah. Um… No… Th-that's ok-kay… Bu-but…Hi-Hiruma-san… I was… Wo-wo-wond-d-dering if... Umm…" Hiruma was walking forward… Towards Sena… "IfyouhadbeeneatingrightImeanyouresoskinnyanditcantbehealthy!" Said Sena, completely forgetting that grammar even existed. Of course, if you'd been Sena, with Hiruma coming towards you with that look, you'd be scared shitless too. Sena wished he could take back what he said… but what are the chances Hiruma could decipher that anyway?

Greater than Sena knew, to say the least.

"Whutsit to ya, fuckin' midget? If I'm not,are y'goin' t'do something about it?" Hiruma leaned in towards Sena. "Eh?" '_Minty… Ah! What am I thinking!? About Hiruma's breath at a time like this!? I could be on my deathbed!'_

"Ummm… actually… my… um m-mom owns a bake-bakery… I'm su-sure I could get something to-to eat for lunch, at lea-least… I mean…" Sena's eyes swirled and he scratched his cheek.

'_What am I __doing__!? Am I offering to make him a bento!? What am I? His mom!? A love-struck girl!? … No… Not that last one. __Definitely__ not that last one.' _

"I-err- mean… if-if you want… if you don't, that's okay. Wha-whatever… if-if you-you're eating right, or just don't want it… just… um… tell… me…" Sena looked down at his feet. What was he saying?

"Do whatever the hell you want, damn runt!" Said Hiruma, turning on his heel and walking towards the club room and giving out a particularly evil cackle just before the door slammed shut behind him.

'_This is sooooo going in the threat book! I just know it!' _Sena groaned to himself. _'Why would I do that? Make __Hiruma-san__ a __**bento**__?! Am I insane!?' _He let out an exasperated sigh before darting towards his house.

"Tadaima! (I'm home)" Shouted Sena as he walked over the threshold (A/N: What the hell is with that word? It shouldn't exist *_*) and started up the stairs, be fore stopping and sighing.

'_Ah well… I better make him one… Just in case it seems that he wants one… I did tell him I would…Even if I don't know what possessed me to do that bu-'_

"Ahhh! Sena~~! You look like you have a se~cret! You know~ you wanna tell your mom!"

'_Okay… What's this about?'_

"Aww. My Sena's **blushing**! So cute! So what's her name, huh? Is it Mamori, or that Suzuna-girl? Hm? Suzuna-chan was cute!" She asked forcefully, blocking Sena's way to the kitchen.

'_What? Blushing? And what is she talking about…?'_

"Mom… I don't know what you're talking about… But… I, uh, need to get into the kitchen… I want to make an obento for-" He cut himself off, and was relieved his mom didn't seem to notice.

"An obento!? How fancy! Did I hear a 'for' there? Who's it for? Hm? It's not Mamori, now I know that, but who~ could~ it~ be~? Who's it for?"

"It's for me, mom. Tomorrow we're having Sakana no Ikizukuri and Kujira Ji…ru…" His mom was advancing on him, looking very… disturbing. Her fingers were curved, her eyes had a crazed glint, and she and her dark aura were getting ever-closer to Sena. A little drool dribbled out of her mouth.

'_Um. Ew..? And when did mom become so… so creepy?' _

"Oh really, Sena? You think you can fool me? Me? Your own mother?" Sena blushed and smiled uneasily, pushing her out of the kitchen

"Really, mom! It's nothing!" He said, finalizing the discussion… for now.

'_Ugh. Really~ why's mom so energetic?' _Thought Sena as he grabbed a few things out of the fridge and made it into something before putting it into one of the bento boxes his mom had lying around for some reason or another. He gave it one last look before wrapping it up and shoving it into his backpack.

'_Okay… I'll do my homework and get to bed…'_ He said to himself, running up the stairs before his mother saw him and asked more, awkward questions, or even worse, more awkward questions. Sena, lost in the thought of his mother catching him, forgot about his homework, and fell right asleep after a warm shower.

It was the next day that brought surprises.

_Haha~ You won't you won't find out 'til chapter three, 'cause next time it's Hiru-chan's ::is killed:: ::spontaneously resurrected:: turn.  
Hiru-chan: How'd y'do that? I gotta know.  
iNz: I dunno~~... I'm just special-er than you, Hiru-chan~ :is shot:: ::resurrected:: Haha! Youichi-kuuuun is jealous at my skillz~!_

_Lol. I dunno why that's there... XD_

_By the way~ this is my longest chapter evar~ _

_1,390 words in all!_


	2. Hiruma:Tomari Mitsumeru, Shimatta!

This chapter means~: Stop Staring, Dammit! (I couldn't think of something better for such a short chapter :()

Aw~~ I'm back to short again (659 words)... :(

NANyway, this is Hiruma's POV, which I found really hard... :( Probably because we're so much alike... Lol

* * *

-September 18- ~Hiruma~

_'Hey. Damn runt. Stop fucking staring.'_ He'd never say it though. Anyone else would be dead by now, but he couldn't hurt the tiny running back… He was needed in the game. But damn, the kid needed to stop staring so intently.

'_Damn kid needs to look at himself every once in a while.'_ But then again, Hiruma had been doing a lot of that **for** him, so it kind of evens out the balance.

'_Sure. The fucking brat's short, but that's what makes him so fast. And he's not insanely skinny, but he's no Kurita either. Fucking runt can have some guts too, when he's out on the field… And those huge brown eyes could see any path to run through. And helped to figure out what was on the damn kid's mind. And those damn legs. Those damn legs every fucking person in this American football league lusted after- for themselves or their teammates. And they're all mine.' _Hiruma popped a piece of sugar-free mint gum into his mouth, noting it was his last piece.

His spine tingled, feeling those big, amber eyes examining the middle of his back.

'_The fuck is he doing?' _(A/N: Undressing you with his eyes and denying it~… lol!)

Hiruma could feel Sena's gaze as it moved up, resting on his shoulders, his neck…then his ears.

'_Dammit! Fucking midget!'_

"Fucking runt! What are you doing! Get home!" Hiruma twisted his lips viciously. "Unless you want extra practice?" Hiruma lifted an eyebrow. "I'd be thrilled to give you some!" Hiruma showed his teeth.

"Ah. Um… No… Th-that's ok-kay… Bu-but…Hi-Hiruma-san… I was… Wo-wo-wond-d-dering if... Umm…" Hiruma took a few steps forward.

_'Spit it out.'_

"If you had been eating right, I mean you're so skinny and it can't be healthy!" Said the short freshman, very quickly.

'_Fuck, he's pretty nosy, isn't he?'_

"What's it to ya, fucking midget. If I'm not, what're you going to do about it? Eh?" Sena went crimson.

"Ummm… actually… my… um m-mom owns a bake-bakery… I'm su-sure I could get something to-to eat for lunch, at lea-least… I mean…" God he stuttered a lot. "I-err- mean… if-if you want… if you don't, that's okay. Wha-whatever… if-if you-you're eating right, or just don't want it… just… um… tell… me…" Sena looked down at his feet. Hiruma really let out a nasty smile as he walked away from his running back.

"Do whatever the hell y'want… damn runt!" Hiruma laughed as he closed the door to the clubhouse.

'_Let's see what the damn runt can do.'_ Hiruma laughed again as he opened his laptop and started tapping on the keys, entering new information under Sena's profile.

* * *

Mh... I dun' like it...

Anyway~ Let's find out if Sena make Hiru an obento~!  
Because this chapter is so~ amazingly short, I'll post the next one quickly!

Hiru: Damn writer, why'd you make me run out of gum?  
iNz: I dunno, Hiru-chan... If I don't forget, I'll maybe connect it back in later :P

R&R please! I got so many helpful reviews for the last chapter, I loved it!


	3. Sena: Souchou Kunren Jiki

Chapter name: Morning Practice!  
Okay... why did it take me three times to spell practice right? =_=''

Okay~! Chapter 3~! Sena's chapter again! I think I'm gunna stop writing Hiru-chan's POV after this next chapter... It's hard TT_TT~! ::glared at:: Wot!? I can't not take a challenge!? Fine. I'll let you decide... Should I write Hiru-chan's POV, or not? Teeeeelll~~ me~~

Sena's chapter's are always so long! This one's 1,606 words!!

* * *

-September 19- ~Sena~ (part one for this day)

Sena woke the next morning with a feeling of dread and a ringing left in his ears from Monta, who was yelling for him to wake up from a tree near a window.

'_Is he __**sure**__ he's not a monkey? This is the second floor.'_

"Ohayo, Monta. I've told you before… but please use the front door…" Sena said groggily as he got out of bed and dressed.

"Oh? You slept in boxers last night? That's not like you, Sena. Somethin' wrong?" Sena blushed.

"Monta, please stop commenting on what I do or don't wear to bed…" He said, getting dressed quickly before slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"I'm leaving, mom!" Sena said quickly, just barely dodging her as she ran into the front room.

"Have fun on your date, honey! I won't expect you home until six!" Called Sena's mom from the door as said both and Monta ran down the street. Sena frowned and blushed.

Needless to say, Sena beat Monta to the American football clubroom/lockers. When Monta arrived, Sena was already dressed for morning practice, and… chatting… with Hiruma. Monta, recognizing the menacing aura went to get dressed.

_'Is Hiruma heckling Sena again…?'_Monta rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Duh. He'd have to squeeze some information about this date his mom was talking about later.

Really, Hiruma and Sena weren't doing much chatting, in actuality it was more like Hiruma was standing there and Sena was cowering. Without saying anything, Hiruma cackled and walked away from Sena and taking a place at the table, where he opened his laptop and began typing.

Monta, noticing the threat was gone, but only in the other room, slapped Sena on the back, making his best friend jump.

"Ah! Mo-Monta! What the heck was that for?" Monta stared at Sena.

_'Is it just me or is everyone staring at me today…? Ah… that sounds conceited…'_

"Unfair max!" Said Monta as he gave his friend another slap on the back.

"Wha-what is?"

"Not only did you beat me with your fast legs, max! But you gotta hot date! Unfair max!" Repeated Monta. "Y'gotta tell me! Who is it? I gotta know! It's bugging me max!"

_'Why is everything always max…Wait. What?'_

"N-no! Nononono! I don't have a d-date! Uh-uh! I don't! My mom made that up! She's crazy! I swear!" Defended Sena, waving his arms around, as if it were helping him prove his point. "She only said that I 'cause I packed a lunch last night! That's all!" Oops. It had slipped.

Monta's jaw dropped, showing his square teeth. "You made a lunch!? For who!? I gotta know! Tell me! I'm your best friend max!" A menacing click and Monta turned around and looked down the barrel of a gun and to Hiruma's face.

"Ah… Sorry for being so loud…?" He said, looking at the gun again, seeing as it scared him less.

"Damn Monkey, damn pipsqueak. Get out there. Thirteen laps. Now…" His finger itched at the trigger and Sena and Monta jumped, running around Hiruma and out the door.

_'Only thirteen? Isn't that kind… lenient for Hiruma..?" _Thought Sena, picturing Hiruma shooting at them and yelling '100 laps for the damn loudmouths!' and cackling maniacally. _'Not that I don't prefer it this way…' _

At the end of Sena's eighth lap, he noticed that **everyone** was running. Even Mamori and Suzuna were stretching one the side.

_'What's going on…?'_ Hiruma stood at the end zone, smiling his bone-chilling grin, watching Sena.

_'No… He is NOT watching me…' _ Sena habitually sped up and avoided looking at Hiruma for the remainder of his 13 laps.

Sena was finished shortly and stood before Hiruma, awaiting his next task.

"Damn pipsqueak, keep fucking running." Said Hiruma, looking down at Sena.

"But-"

"No buts! Keep running 'til fucking fatty and damn fatty, Jr. are done!" Ah. So that's what he was thinking.

_'Hm. Those two are usually the last to finish…"_

"Yes sir!" Said Sena, still not looking at the blond, before taking his place back on the beat-down track.

_'Jeez…. I like Komusubi and Kurita-san, but why are they so slow?'_ Thought Sena, throwing his head back, feeling his leg muscles begin to burn. The two were on their last lap and were so close to the finish line. Sena wanted to finish with them. _'Faster, faster, faster… C'mon faster!'_ His tired legs responded with an intense burn… and then nothing. His legs were gone and he was floating. He hit the wall and leapt over it. Before he knew it he, Komusubi and Kurita were all running passed Hiruma, the marker of the end. Sena came to an immediate in front of Hiruma, who was grinning evilly.

"And after school…" He cocked a gun and fired a bunch of random shots around his team, "**SUICIDES**!" The huh brothers did their usual routine and Sena looked at Hiruma.

"Ah… Hiruma-san… I don't think I can do that. My mom and dad are going to re-" Hiruma rolled his eyes and shot at Sena.

"No, Sena. It's not that kind of suicide. It's a running drill. First you run to the end zone line, touch it, and run back, then the ten yard line, run back, and so on, all the way across the field. It helps with endurance." Said Kurita helpfully, a little sick looking. Hiruma fired more shots into the sky and around his teammates' feet. "Now get to class!" Sena started to leave with Kurita and Monta, chatting happily, until…

"Sena stays." Sena stopped and turned around, receiving understanding and worried looks from his team. Once everyone was gone, Sena mustered the courage to say something.

"Ummm… Hiruma-san…? You needed something?" Hiruma grinned crookedly at him, the right side of his mouth raised higher than the other.

"Two more laps." Stated Hiruma, pulling out a red book and taking notes. "Well? Get started, damn midget!" Hiruma yelled, kicking Sena in the back when he turned around. Sena scratched the back of his head and gave Hiruma a nervous and worn-out smile over his shoulder.

_'That's not Hiruma-san's usual threat book… It's red…' _Contemplated Sena. _'Ah well…Hiruma-san's kind of crazy… any…way…?" _Sena looked around. Someone was staring at him. Hard. His head swiveled around to hone in on Hiruma. Ep. There was the staring. _'No. No. He. Is. Not!'_ Hiruma looked down at the red book and wrote something down. _'Oh. He's taking statistics or something… I guess I'd better run faster…' _He sped up to his full potential, legs aching again.

"Okay, damn runt," was all Hiruma said before he went back to writing in his hardback book. Sena decided that that was his signal to leave and did so. Once back to the clubroom Sena rid himself of his cleats, socks and jersey, and was just finished with the ties to his pants when Hiruma decided to walk in.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Sena, automatically moving his hands to cover himself. "Oh. Hi-Hiruma-san. It's just you…" Hiruma gave Sena a sidelong glance.

"Who else would it be, damn midget?" Sena changed into his school uniform and grabbed his backpack before stopping and opening it.

"Ah… I almost forgot, Hiruma-san…" He said, fumbling around for the obento he'd made. "AH! Here it is!" Sena looked up at Hiruma and put the box onto the bench, not brave enough to hand it directly to Hiruma. "I-it's mostly leftovers, but it's all good for you. En-enjoy!" Sena said before running out of the clubhouse and to his first classroom.

_'He probably won't eat it anyway...'_

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Okay. the next one will be Hiru-chan. And then after that, it's the second part for September 19th :D  
I'm pretty sure the suicides in the part 2 Sena-chapter for the 19th aren't actually done in football, but I know they do them in basketball, and the name of them is **_sooooooo_** Hiruma... I mean suicides? Really? (... It's not like _he's_ running them)


	4. Hiruma: Taberu? Tabenai? Sore Shokuyou?

Chapter means: Eat it? Don't eat it? It's Edible!?

While I was writing this, my Pandora played the song 'Everyone Needs a Halo' By Lovedrug and I was like OMGLOLXD

'…I'm a bad dream

I'm a wet dream…'*sings*

'... Cool hair!

Nice shoes! …' *still singing…*

::ahem:: Sorry 'bout that… for some reason it just strikes me as a Hiru-chan song (Readers: Oo ::whispering:: what the hell?::) :O My comp automatically turns :) into  ::a bit slow:: But that's so cool! ///

-September 19- ~Hiruma~

Hiruma looked up, hearing the door creak as it opened and a tiny brunette was revealed.

"Damn runt." Was all he said to acknowledge the fact that Sena had entered the room before looking back at the screen of his laptop, gazing at whatever was on the screen without interest. His sharp eyes flicked down to the clock in the bottom, right-hand side of the screen and stood up.

_'Fucking midget's early. Damn.'_ The blond thought as he stood up and shut down his computer. He turned and faced the much shorter running back.

"Where's the fucking monkey?" Hiruma said, looking down at Sena.

"Umm… H-he should b-be c-c-com-coming soon, Hi-Hiruma-san." Hiruma stepped toward Sena again and bent over him, far too close for Sena to feel comfortable.

"Oh, really, fucking pipsqueak?" Closing in on the brown eyes…

"Uh… Ye-yeah. Um… Hi-Hiruma-s-" And that was when he attacked. Hiruma pushed his lips against Sena's. And pulled away with the same speed, smirking. "-an… Ah hah hah hah…? Th-that was fu-funny, Hiruma-s-san…" Sena laughed nervously, then looked up at Hiruma, who was looking down at him from eight inches above coldly. Sena's eyes diverted themselves. Monta walked in and opened his mouth to say something before looking at the two and closing it, rushing to the lockers in the back.

_'Damn pipsqueak's even stupider than he looks! And that damn monkey…!' _Hiruma laughed loudly and walked away. He took a seat at the table in the room and opened up his 'to-do list'… of sorts and entered something under two sections- one titled 'Damn Pipsqueak' and the other 'Damn Monkey'. Hiruma heard the sound of a slap and his eyebrow twitched very minutely when he heard Sena squeak.

"Ah! Mo-Monta! What the heck was that for?"

_'Damn monkey…'_

"Unfair max!" Said Monta as he gave his friend another slap on the back.

"Wha-what is?"

"Not only did you beat me with your fast legs, max! But you gotta hot date! Unfair max!" Hiruma frowned and tapped the keyboard a little more forcefully, "Y'gotta tell me! Who is it? I gotta know! It's bugging me max!"

N-no! Nononono! I don't have a d-date! Uhn-uh! I don't! My mom made that up! She's crazy! I swear!"

_'Damn runt's an awful liar…'_

"She only said that I 'cause I packed a lunch last night! That's all!"

_'So the fucking runt actually did it…Interesting…'_ Hiruma grinned to himself.

"You made a lunch!? For who!? I gotta know! Tell me! I'm your best friend max!" Hiruma stood abruptly and grabbed his gun off the table, walking up behind the damn monkey and cocking his gun with a click. Hiruma didn't hear what Monta said, and didn't care.

"Damn Monkey, damn pipsqueak. Get out there. Thirteen laps. Now…" Hiruma pulled back the trigger a little and the two jumped into action.

_'Damn. I said thirteen…' _Thought Hiruma, leaning the neck of his gun against his shoulder for a second before pointing it at newly-arrived team standing at the door and firing around their feet.

"Get to work! Damn lazy idiots! All of you will run 13 laps." Hiruma grinned. "Then I have a surprise for you." He ignored the mixture of scared and hopeful faces and pushed passed them, leaving the clubhouse.

Hiruma watched Sena dart around the track intently, grinning. He saw Sena look towards him then look away quickly, and ignore him. Hiruma frowned.

_'Damn pipsqueak.'_

"Damn runt, keep running!" Said Hiruma, glancing down at Sena for a second before rolling his eyes away.

"But Hi-" Started the short one, before being cut off.

"No buts! Keep running 'til fucking fatty and damn fatty, Jr. are done!" A look of realization slid into Sena's expression, before he dashed off with a meek 'Yes sir.'

Hiruma sat at one end of the field in the end zone, thinking about what he'd have the team do for the afterschool practice. He looked up and saw the idiot, the monkey, the hah brothers and the forehead in the middle of the field practicing throwing, blocking, tackling, and catching… or, in Taki's case lifting you leg above your head and practicing for a fake photo shoot. Hiruma fired a few warning shots at Taki to get his attention back on track before seeing Sena dart around the track and finish with Kurita and Komusubi. Hiruma grinned.

_'The runt's broken the Wall.'_

Sena stood in front of Hiruma, expectant- of what, Hiruma wasn't sure.

"Hey, _Monsieur_ Hiruma! What are we doing this evening?" Hiruma gave him a tooth-baring grin before shooting at the ground around the team.

"SUICIDES!" Those chocolately eyes looked up at Hiruma, wide.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, I-I really don't think my m-mom would-"

_'Are we sure fucking idiot is the only idiot? At least he seems to know what suicides are.' _Hiruma looked at Sena and fired a few bored shots at him before letting Kurita take over and explain the drill. Hiruma let the lineman finish before shooting at his teammates and telling them to get to class. He watched as the running back walked away with Kurita and the monkey… then saw as Juumonji stepped up beside him as Kurita walked away to help the other two hah brothers with putting away the equipment they'd got out. Kurita frowned deeply.

"Sena stays." The running back fidgeted in front of Hiruma before saying something. What, Hiruma didn't really care, but he pretended to as he stared at the short boy's face.

"Two more laps." Said Hiruma as he took out his mysterious red book. "Well? Get started, damn midget!" Hiruma exclaimed, kicking Sena in the back when he turned around. Sena scratched the back of his head and gave Hiruma a nervous and worn-out smile over his shoulder. Hiruma looked away.

_'Why's the damn runt smiling?'_ Thought Hiruma as he jotted something down and looked back up at Sena, already done with half a lap. Hiruma stared at him for a bit before Sena looked over and sped up. It wasn't long before the brunette stood in front of him again.

"Okay, damn runt," was all Hiruma said before he went back to writing in his hardback book. Sena left and headed towards the clubhouse, oblivious of the blond following him. Hiruma waited for Sena to rid himself of his cleats, socks, jersey, and ties to his pants before he decided to walk in.

"Ah! Oh. Hi-Hiruma-san. It's just you…" Hiruma gave Sena a coveting size-up and memorized the scene. A sweat-drenched, half-clothed Sena… Mmmmm…

"Who else would it be, damn midget?" Hirmua heard his voice actually **crack** when he said it.

_'Shit.'_

"Ah… I almost forgot, Hiruma-san…" Sena said as he fumbled around something in his backpack. "AH! Here it is!" Sena looked up at Hiruma for second, wavered, and put the box on the bench next to him. "I-it's mostly leftovers, but it's all good for you. En-enjoy!" Sena said before running out of the clubhouse.

_'Damn runt…'_ Thought Hiruma as he changed and sauntered off to his first class with the bento in-hand.

At lunch Hiruma stared at and open bento box blankly before laughing to himself. Kurita entered the club, as usual and sat down across from Hiruma and opened his many-layered lunch box.

"Hiruma! You're eating!? An obento!?" He exclaimed. Then he looked down at it and frowned. "Who made it?" He was answered with silence.

Instead of replying to his over-weight-yet-strong-beyond-belief friend, Hiruma picked up the wooden chopsticks and neared what looked to be sashimi- but no one could be sure at what it was exactly, given the torn-apart and smooshed appearance. Hiruma shoved the sashimi-esque thing into his mouth and chewed a little before swallowing. He 'hm'ed and approval. Despite how it looked, it was fairly good. Acceptable, on Hiruma's standards. He finished his lunch slowly, not listening to Kurita, and thinking about a certain brunette.

Ah~ It's done! And actually it's kinda long (and really repetitive… sorry 'bout that)… ///// I'm so sorry about the long wait, but if I try to explain what happened, I'll sound like I'm making excuses!

… FTW!? I can't view my own story!? I'm on a school-issued Laptop, so it has a few blocks on it and I can't edit this in 'cause it has 'Adult/Mature Situations' and porn!? FTW?! I wrote this?! I'm pretty sure there's no porn! (

AHHHH~! I haven't started the next chapter! Why am I so behind~!? ::whiny::

Oh… Yeah… I forgot… I saw something in a few fics and wanted to try it ::very easily distracted:: But~ it's first chapter should be up shortly, if that's and comfort! (why would it be a comfort!? Finish THIS story!?) Mmmmh… Do I talk to myself a lot? I think I do :(…

:O OMG! 1,600+ words! On a Hiruma POV chapter! OMG!? How did this happen!? I must say, I'm proud of myself XD… even if it was all repeated dialogue… This is my longest chapter EVAR! ::dances::


	5. Sena: Nanki Youkai!

--This chapter's title is a pun~! It means both 'What Do You Want?' and 'Like a Demon' XD

Is it just me or does this September 19th seem to go on FOREVER? X l

Sorry about the delay between updates… I'm taking psychology (A senior/junior class TT_TT), four language courses, an art class (using a tablet :O It's hard) and an anatomy/physiology (a senior class TT_TT) class and it's hard to keep up *~*

… And those are just my electives :'O Why did I sign up for so many!? ::is sooooo stupid::

::headache::--

-September 19th- ~Sena~

'_Suicides… Mh. I'm not sure about this…From what Kurita said it's…20…40…910… 2400!? No way! 2400 yards!? I have to be wrong!' _Sena stared at the bird's eye view of the football field with arrows scribbled all over it in disbelief. '_Hiruma-san wouldn't-! Oh… yeah. He would._' Sena sighed._ 'Just over two kilometers…I guess it's not that bad…It sounds like a lot though.'_ Sena felt a hand clap down onto his shoulder and he jumped reflexively.

"Hey Sena, what's got you all worked up?" It was Juumonji.

"Oh. Um... Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about afternoon practice. It sounds kinda tough…" Sena's eyes darted to Togano and Kuroki. Togano was peering at them over the top of an issue of Jump and Kuroki was switching between 'taking notes' and staring the pair pretty blatantly.

"We were thinking about skipping out on practice, actually. Wan-"

"Don't. You re-really shouldn't Juumonji-san. What if Hiruma-san fi-finds out… He'll send Ce-Cerberos after you… Plus, Komusubi-san's pro-probably looking forward to seeing you gu-gu-guys…?" Sena felt Togano and Kuroki's eyes bore into him. Juumonji shot an 'I-told-you-so' glare over at his two friends and they shrugged.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you at practice… But afterwards we were going to go to the arcade… Wanna come with us?" Sena looked at the trio and thought for a moment.

"Ah… I-I guess… It depends…" Juumonji nodded and looked over Sena's shoulder and at the back of his math homework, where the football field was scribbled over.

"Wussis?" He said, reaching around Sena awkwardly to grab the sheet.

"Ah! It's noth-nothing! Really! I was just trying to figure out how far we were running!" Exclaimed the short brunet, remembering the events of this morning, blushing, and putting up his hands to fend off any unwanted advancements. Juumonji pulled away and glanced at his friends again, who gave no response in return.

"Okay…" Juumonji said unhappily, turning and heading back to his seat.

Sena turned back around and a shock of something yellow caught his eye.

Hiruma was standing outside his classroom, leaning against one of the few trees and staring up into the window at Sena.

_'No. He's just staring off into space…'_ Sena looked at his face. _'Angrily…'_ Just in case Hiruma **was** looking at him Sena waved with a slight smile top be polite. The blond smirked, pushed himself off the tree with his shoulders and strode back into the clubhouse.

_'Why was Hiruma-san out there?'_ He glanced at the clock in the room. _'Oh… it's time for the second years'…' _Sena's eyes widened and he gulped._ 'L-lunch. Oh no. I shouldn't've given Hiruma-san leftovers. Oh no. He's mad at me!'_ Juumonji watched Sena as he fell into despair and covered his face with his hands. _'Oh no. Ohno. Ohno ohno ohnoohnoohnoohno! He's going to be so mad at me! I bet he's already planning what he's going to do to me!'_

Sena continued his day worrying about what Hiruma had planned for him and dreading practice.

But it came. Practice crept quickly and silently closer throughout the day, lurking like a shadow and following Sena closely. The evil enveloped Sena as the final bell thudded menacingly.

_'Has the bell always sounded like that?' _wondered Sena darkly as he dragged his feet towards the clubroom. He changed as slowly as he could, not seeing any traces of any of his teammates other than Monta and Kurita, who were talking to each other across the room about some kind of technique.

Sena eventually pulled himself to the end of the field, where everyone was lined up, ready to start. Hiruma glanced at Sena and shouted.

"Fucking shrimp! Get in the damn line! You have two seconds and you're late!" Sena made a mad dash and took the last available spot in the line- the one right next Hiruma, who was holding the timer. "First one done gets a special prize! And everyone else? A punishment game!" People stiffened, suddenly taking this more seriously.

Sena, powered was one of the losers. He'd lost power about halfway through and couldn't get it back. Ishimaru had won, followed closely behind by Sena, Monta, Kuroki, Komusubi, then Juumonji, Togano, Yuki and Kurita. Hiruma grinned evilly.

_'Oh no…'_ Sena looked at the faces of his scared teammates. _'I wonder what he's going to do to us.' _Sena felt sharp green eyes on him and his stiffened, then gulped. _'I wonder what he's going to do to me…'_

"I'll punish everyone separately," said Hiruma, apparently forgetting Ishimaru had won. Hiruma scanned over the crowd.

_'Notmenotmoenotmenotmenotmenotmenotme… NOT ME!'_

"I'll start with Sena." Hiruma said with a pointed-tooth smirk. "The rest of you can go home for now." He said, waving his hand to dismiss the others, eyes not leaving Sena. Once everyone was gone, Sena spoke up… kind of.

"U-um… Hiru-Hiruma-san…? Wha-what d-do you have pl-planned…?"

"Several things, but all in good time." Sena stepped back, surprised at the lack of harshness in Hiruma's words. "First… Explain yourself about this… lunch you made."

"I'm- I'm sorry! I-I didn't have much time last night! And I-I couldn't m-make something de-de-decent! I-I had homework! And then I just-just shoved some leftovers into a box! I'm so sorry!" Sena bowed, expecting the blow he was sure to come…. At least a few gunshots.

"Oi. Damn runt. Stand up straight. I never said it was bad." Sena did as he was told immediately and Hiruma trapped him in, putting a hand against the wall Sena was backed up against while the other grasped at his hip.

"O-okay Hiruma-san. A-a-anou… uh… wh-what's my… punishment?" inquired Sena, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

'_Do I even want to know?'_ Hiruma scratched is chin in fake-thought.

"You get to do _anything_ I want you to this week. And make me lunch." He said with a chortle and a grin. Sena's eyes widened as he looked up and back down with a slight flush.

_'A-anything?' _thought the running back, thinking back to this morning and blushing deeper.

"Wh-what kind of stuff, Hi-Hiruma-san?"

"_Anything._ First I want some gum- sugar-free mint." Sena breathed a sigh of relief.

_'At least it's not THAT kind of stuff…'_ Sena thought, suddenly and inexplicably disappointed.

"O-Okay… And what about your lunch? Wh-what do you want in your lunch?" Hiruma grinned and leaned forward for the second time that day. Sena took a step back and gulped.

"Whatever." Hiruma said, bending down further- closer. Sena's eyes widened and he ducked under Hiruma's arm and twisted to run to the door.

"O-okay. I got it! I'll be right back with your gun!" Sena called just before he closed the door.

Sena closed his eyes as he ran to the nearest store.

_'Aw man… How'd I lose? Now I'm Hiruma's slave!'_ He sighed and stopped, having passed the store- it was only next door, after all. He went in and scanned the racks quickly for gum. _'Oh… What kind did he want?' _Sena felt doomed. He couldn't remember what kind Hiruma wanted…

After two minutes of terror and forgetfulness, Sena remembered something from this morning. _'Oh! That's right! His breath was minty!'_ Sena smiled for a second before blushing deeply. That… That wasn't something a lot of people would choose to remember, was it? _'Um… right… ah… Hi-Hiruma doesn't like sweets… so sugar-free, I think…'_Sena picked up two different brands of sugar-free, mint gum, checked them out and hurried back to Hiruma.

"Ah… sorry it took so long, Hiruma-san. I-I wasn't sure which brand you wanted…" He held out the two different packages- one green with white writing and the other black with electric green writing. Hiruma looked at the two for a moment and grabbed them both without a word. He looked down at Sena with piercing eyes.

_'Oh no… I grabbed the wrong kind! Bu-but I thought it was that kind! I really did! Or maybe I took too long… oh jeez… I'm in SUCH trouble!'_

"Tch." Hiruma looked away and sat back down at his laptop. Sena sighed a small breath of relief and headed for the door.

"Where are **you** going? I didn't say you could leave."

_'Oh shit…'_

"Oh… bu-but my mom-"

"-doesn't expect you home until six. It's only 5:40." Hiruma closed the top of his computer and turned around in his chair with a demonic grin. "We have another five minutes or so, Sena." Hiruma stood up and advanced on the brunet, grin widening. "Y'know what could be done in five minutes?" He had backed Sena into the lockers and he slammed his palm against one of them, the other pinning Sena's shoulders back.

'_This… this seems familiar.'_

Instead of waiting for Sena to respond this time, Hiruma crushed his lips against Sena's at a whole new force- making the one from the morning seem like a cool breeze.

_'Oh God… again! Thi-this is taking it too far!'_ One of Hiruma's sharp teeth came down on Sena's lips.

"Owc-mph!" Sena tried to cry out in pain but Hiruma had taken full advantage of Sena's open mouth and snaked a thin tongue in.

_'T-tongue?!'_ Sena's gag reflex almost kicked in when Hiruma's tongue danced back a little too far, but Hiruma quickly pulled it back and flicked the pink organ over the roof Sena's mouth before pulling back. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm serious, you damn runt." Sena stared up at Hiruma, eyes wide, face red and brain slightly baffled.

_'S-s-serious?! Wh-what!?'_

"And I swear to you, if I see you around those effin' Huh brothers, I'll kill 'em!" Hiruma bent forward again, one of his long fingers pulling down the left side of Sena's school uniform collar and bit him, sucked of the spot a little before giving it a quick lick, making Sena mumble a little.

"You're effing **mine** now."

Sena just stared up at him, his face now crimson.

::Sorry if it's the uber-sux, I can't edit it online b/c of the block on my computer… apparently it doesn't like the word 'effing' or hickeys D: And I'm REALLY sorry about the delay between this update… -insert excuse here- But… yeah. :P So. Tell me. Should this be the final chapter, or how far should these two go in this? You tell me :D::


	6. Hiruma: Hottoitekure! Aitsu HEIHOU!

Hottoitekure! Aitsu HEIHOU! Means: Back off! He's MINE!

::Sigh of relief:: Ahhh~ the site's up, this is written and I'm ready go! :D

For now it's the 19th, but in the next chapter, it's ::drumroll:: THE LONG AWAITED 20TH! :'D

--------------------::break:: --------------------

-September 19th-~Hiruma~

Hiruma stared up through the windows at the frazzled brunet and smirked slightly. And then frowned.

_'What the fuck is that fucking huh brother doing?' _Hiruma glared as he watched the scarred huh 'brother' snuck up behind Sena with a slight blush and then looked back at the other two. He brought his hand down on Sena's shoulder and made him jump. The taller boy smiled and peered over the brunet's shoulder, examining whatever it was the runt had been working on.

_'What the hell does that effing runt think he's doing?' _Hiruma shot daggers at the two while they chatted happily with each other, just on the other side of the glass... so close, only eight feet up... The 'brother' shot a look back at the other two after Sena said something in all seriousness. He leaned against a tree to watch the events play out. Hiruma's scowl deepenedand a low growl escaped his throat when Juumonji reached around Sena to grab something- almost embracing him. The shorter boy must have said something, because the taller one pulled back suddenly, glanced back, mumbled something and then sauntered back over to his friends, giving them a quick 'thumbs up' before sitting down.

_'What'd the stupid shrimp agree to now?'_

The brunet turned and his eyes widened when they caught hold of Hiruma, who glowered in response, until the boy smiled brightly and gave a small salute in his direction. Hiruma smiled and made his way back to the club house.

-----

The box sat in front of him like a ticking bomb. Waiting to be opened and devoured.

He lifted the top after unwrapping it from the girly, pink and flowery kerchief (which he tossed aside like a girl would a spider and then thought _'what the fuck was that idiot thinking!?'_) and glanced over the contents.

Rice with furikake mixed in, not sprinkled on the top, and on the other side was tamago-maki (A/N: fried egg, rolled up. Yum), karaage (A/N: a bite-sized piece of fried chicken), a little cup of hijiki seaweed and julienned carrots, a little cup of spinach and katsuo-bushi flakes, a little cup of gobo (A/N: burdock root) and a cherry tomato.

It was a typical bento… but… it looked like everything was shoved in. There was no balance in color or any attractiveness to the box's ingredients at all. It was messy. It was all going to the same place, but still…

Kurita barged in through the door, causing him to **almost** jump, all smiles and happiness ash he plopped down in front of Hiruma, before gasping.

"Hiruma! You accepted a bento from someone?! Who?" Kurita peered inside. "Oh… it wasn't Mamori…?"

"Tch! The damn manager'd probably poison it.", he spat.

"Oh…" Kurita continued to stare at the bento while opening his on habit alone. Hiruma snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks apart with a sharp 'pop' and Kurita jumped.

"You're going to eat it? Oh! That's great Hiruma! You're making me so curious about who gave it to you! I'm sure it's a truly amazing person!" Hiruma pretended not to hear him and stuck the karaage in his mouth chewed and swallowed.

_'It doesn't taste like it looks…' _He thought to himself as he enjoyed the first home-made lunch he'd had in what seemed like forever.

Kurita stared at Hiruma and ate his seven-layered bento almost silently, only asking Hiruma what he thought of his lunch. To this, Hiruma replied with a grunt.

Hiruma, in a 'good' mood for the rest of the day walked around with a bone-chilling grin written across his face, startling many of his classmates and making them fear for their lives. All except for one.

"Hiruma. What have you done now?" The blond turned to face the said one.

'_Dammit… why's she so fucking nosy?_

"I haven't down anything to him, fucking manager…" he chuckled and added: "not yet, at least."

Mamori gasped. "If you hurt Sena again I'm going to-to be SOOOO mad at you!" Her voice rasped through the 'so' and Hiruma grinned down at her with his eyebrows raised as if to say 'Uh-huh. Yeah, and?' Mamori glared up at him.

"If I find so much as a _hair _on his head out of place I'm going to come after you!" Hiruma laughed.

"What? With a broom?"

Mamori pulled backwith her arms folded over her chest, indignant. Hiruma bent forward, towards her. "Listen, damn manager, the only reason I haven't shot you already is because that damn runt wouldn't like it and that only goes so far." He pulled back and leaving Mamori to turn his words over in her nosy little mind, continued towards his next unfortunate victim.

-----

When the final bell chimed Hiruma was already in the clubhouse, dressed and awaiting his teammates' arrival. The first two to arrive were Kurita and Komusubi, quickly followed by the damn monkey and Ishimaru, then the huh-huh 'brothers'.

'_Where the hell is-' _Hiruma's thoughts were interrupted by the slam of a shed door as a certain runt came walking outside- slow, like he was on vacation. Hiruma fixed him right and quick.

"HEY! Runt! Get the hell over here! Two seconds and you're late!" He called over the distance between them. The almost-late player took the spot by Hiruma (to which Hiruma grinned) and glanced at him shyly before looking forward. Hiruma scanned the rest of the team, noticing their slack postures.

'_Guess I have to make it interesting…' _Hiruma grinned.

"First one done gets a special prize! And everyone else gets a punishment game!" People stiffened, suddenly taking this more seriously. It was quite the win-win situation for him, so it worked quite well.

Sena came in second. In other words, he lost, which was the favored of the two outcomes. This worked much better for the blond, who glowered at him team. The rankings weren't all that surprising- except maybe Sena and that dark-haired huh brother- but they didn't meet Hiruma's standards, and it made him feel like being rather… vindictive… His eyes quickly flicked over the group before landing on a sweaty and flushing Sena, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air before turning to the left, facing Juumonji and looking over his teammates faces. Hiruma frowned.

'_Damn, fucking runt.'_ Sena jumped and stood straight up and looked over at Hiruma with wide, blank eyes, almost as if he felt Hiruma's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"I'll punish everyone separately." He said with a dead-pan, serious face as he glanced across the team again, his eyes resting once more on the running back, who seemed to be pleading with his eyes. Hiruma took that pleading as he felt fit.

"I'll start with Sena." He said, smiling pointedly at Sena while flapping his hand at the others dismissingly, "The rest can go home." They all did so quickly, some giving Sena looks as they rushed by him. Sena looked at the cement floor, then up at Hiruma.

"So… err, Hiruma-san… wh-what did you have in mind…?" The runt asked, blushing a bit. Hiruma smirked.

'_Oh, so much, you fucking pipsqueak.'_

"All in good time." The running back fell back a little, and Hiruma continued "About the lunch-"

"I-I'm so sorry, Hiruma-san! I didn't have-" the blond rolled his eyes and tuned the younger boy's excuses and apologies out. The brunette bent at the waist, catching Hiruma's attention.

"Hey, damn runt, stand up. I didn't say it was awful, did I?" Sena obeyed and Hiruma pinned him to the wall with one hand instantly.

"A-alright… Hiruma-san, uh… wh-what's my… penalty?" questioned Sena, staring at the ground

'_Heh. Like the runt doesn't know.' _Hiruma laughed to himself.

"You get to do _anything_ I want you to this week. And, of course, make me lunch." He said with a laugh and a grin. Sena's eyes widened as he looked up and back down with a slight flush.

"Wh-what kind of stuff, Hi-Hiruma-san?" Hiruma laughed silently once more.

"_Anything._ For now, I want some gum. Sugar-free mint." the shorter boy sighed and then looked at Hiruma with… disappointment flashing through his eyes.

"Okay… And what about your lunch? Wh-what do you want in your lunch?" Hiruma grinned and leaned forward again.

"Whatever." Hiruma said, bending down further- closer. Sena's eyes widened and he ducked under Hiruma's arm and twisted to run to the door.

_'Damn it…'_

"R-right. I got it! I'll be right back with your gum!" Sena called just before he closed the door.

'_Fucking pipsqueak's quick, so what's taking him so damn long?' _Leaned back a bit in his rolling chair, his feet kicked up on his desk. The door

"Ah… sorry it took so long, Hiruma-san. I-I wasn't sure which brand you wanted…" The pipsqueak held out two packs- one the generic kind and another of a specialty company. Hiruma looked at the two for a moment and grabbed them both without a word.

_'Tch. 'the hell do I care?'_ He thought, looking down at the running back, who stared up at him with fear.

"Tch." Hiruma sat back down at his laptop when he heard Sena change quickly in the other room then pulling the door open to leave.

"Where are **you** going? I didn't say you could leave."

"Oh… bu-but my mom-"

"-doesn't expect you home until six. It's only 5:40." Hiruma closed the top of his computer and turned around in his chair with a demonic grin.

'_Guess asking the stupid monkey was worth it.'_

"We have another five minutes or so Sena, y'know what could be done in five minutes?" He had stood and backed the short boy into the lockers and he slammed his palm against one of them, the other pinning Sena's shoulders back.

Instead of waiting for Sena to speak, Hiruma firmed his lips against Sena's for a second before biting his lower lip.

"Owc-mph!" Sena tried to cry out.

_'Shouldn't've opened your mouth, stupid.'_ Hiruma thought as he took the kiss to the next level, sweeping the younger boy's mouth with his tongue, smirking.

Hiruma let his tongue back a little too far and felt Sena's gag reflex begin too kick in, so Hiruma quickly drew back a little and flicked over the roof Sena's mouth before pulling all the way back. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm dead serious, you runt." Sena stared up at Hiruma with eyes wide, while the other looked down, cool and possessive.

_'Hope the runt knows I fucking mean it.'_

"And I swear to you, if I see you around those effin' Huh brothers, I'll kill 'em!"

Hiruma bent forward again, tugging down the left side of Sena's school uniform collar giving him a quick but noticeable bruise, and making the boy whimper a little. Hiruma laughed to himself again, having found the brunet's 'spot' so quickly.

"You're **mine** now, pipsqueak."

Sena just stared up at him, then turned and fled quickly.

Hiruma sighed a little, scratching the back of his neck.

"I know you're there, you fucking huh brothers." Hiruma said menacingly, not turning around to expose their hiding places.

"Shit. I told you so, Kuroki." Came Juumonji's voice as the two of them stood up.

"I meant what I said, so keep that in mind." Hiruma bit out, cocking a gun as subtly as possible and turning around, "If I catch you getting too close to the fucking runt, you'll pay the toll." Kuroki stepped behind Juumonji, who stared Hiruma in the eyes.

"He's not going to be coming to practice tomorrow." He replied, voice solid.

Hiruma raised and eyebrow.

"Wanna bet on that?" The blond replied with a smirk, causing the two across the room flinch back a bit

--------------------::break:: --------------------

By the way~:

furikake is dried seaweed, fish and sometimes egg and sesame seeds all mixed together… it's usually sprinkled decoratively on the top of the packed rice, due to Sena's rush, it's mixed in

--------------------::break:: --------------------

Thank you for reading :D and I love you guys' reviews... they make me gigglesnort :P

And thank you~ to the wundiffulliss Rae-Wolf-Demon, who did the wundiffulliss editing and reviewing~ : D

I try to respond to most of them, but I'm sorry if I misseth'd yours… Sorry~ OxO

::Sorry, Hiru-chan's too miffed to appear for his after-chapter thing… so he's in violation of contract…::


	7. Sena: Hitaayamareru

Title: Apologising (Simple and Summarizing :D)

First. I must warn you- I haven't looked over this very well, and I'm working on the revisions, but I wanted to put it out anyway... forgive me?

Oh mah gahd. I thought it would never come! I'm so happy XD Lolz. Anyway~ it's September 20th~ Yay (sies ~_^)

… I died a little inside writing the first paragraph O^O

Ugh… Sena… WHY? WHY must you be so **dense!?**

Oh. And sorry about the awful, horribly long wait (lol. I'm sure you survived. I'm not THAT self important xD BUT!). I. Am. So. Sorry. :'( **  
**

**

* * *

**

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

* * *

-September 20th, pt. 1- ~Sena~

Sena gulped as he stared at the menacing bruise on the left side of his neck. Hiruma had made it sound like Sena was his boyfriend, or something… but he and Mamori liked each other, right? Sena laughed to himself.  
_'Of course… He's marking me as his player… I bet Kurita-san and Monta and all the others have one too…' _Sena looked at the bruise again. _'Or not… Maybe it's the Hiruma-san equivalent of…' _Sena wrinkled his nose a little and frowned, _'…a dog peeing on something to make it theirs… that's… that's gross…' _The short football player thought, dismissing the thought almost immediately. _'But… But what does he mean 'I'm his'?' That doesn't even make sense…'_ He heard his mom knock on the door and he squeaked, jumping slightly.

"Sena-kun? Are you up? You said you wanted to get up early today, honey."

"Yeah mom, I'm up!" His voice cracked and he flushed despite himself.

_'What am I, thirteen again?'_

"Good… Sena-kun… you wanted to be up to get ready to go on a date after school, right? C'mon… just tell your mommy all about it. I won't get mad, whoever it is!" Sena grimaced.

"**No,** mom. I'm not going on a date!" Sena said, buttoning up his shirt, covering Hiruma's predatory marking, and then remembered that he'd agreed to go with Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano to an arcade after practice yesterday. He had completely forgotten.

_'Oh no! They're going to be so mad!' _Sena fretted in for a minute before his mother tapped on the door.

"Sena? I saw you got some of the food out last night; are you making another bento, honey?"

_'Oh… I could try to make it up- no… no…no no… They wouldn't want a lunch… would they? Besides… I don't want them to get them in trouble with Hiruma-san.'_

"Um… yeah mom… I think I'm going to make four today."

_'Oops… I didn't mean that…' _Sena sighed as he pulled an arm through his ugly green blazer and cursed his brain for not being able to separate his thoughts from his mouth. _'W-well… Hiruma can't get mad, right? It's only an apology… it's the right thing to do… besides, how bad can Hiruma get? He needs them to play in the next game, right? He won't hurt them too bad.' _Sena didn't like the sound of that.

"FOUR?" His mother called excitedly through the door. "Oh Sena, you **DOG**! FOUR?!"

'_Why does it sound like she thinks that's good?'_

She giggled like she was back in middle school. "Well… I guess I'll start them for you! I'll make them extra cute!" Sena could feel himself go blue in the face for a second, and then a shade of red he didn't think possible.

_'Cute? I-I **really** don't think they want CUTE…'_

"Mo-mom! It-it's just for some of the football- I mean! Mooom!" He called, opening his door and darting downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was already cutting apple slices into the shape of bunnies (he'd gotten his speed from his mother).

"Mom! Listen-." The woman looked over at him and gasped.

"Sena!" Sena's hand went to the base of his neck, the left side, and he paled.

_'Oh no. She's seen it.'_

"Uhh… li-listen mom, I-"

"SENA! Put some pants on RIGHT NOW, mister! You shouldn't run around the house in your undies!" Sena regained too much color in his face at the use of the word 'undies' and he looked down.

_'O-oh… right… pants… I need pants.' _Sena was SURE he had pulled some on, but dashed back up to his room to pull on the too-big pants, after taking them in from drying- only to come back down stairs to have his mother hand him four beautifully wrapped, heavy obento boxes. Beautifully wrapped… in heart- and star-printed kerchiefs, each in a different color; the yellow both had stars, and the a pink an red ones were stamped with hearts, and all four were sitting in his mother's hands, awaiting to be taken from her and put in her son's backpack. His mother smiled at him other the top of the boxes.

"There you go! They all have the same thing, so don't worry about what's in which one!" She said cheerily as she turned away humming.

"Uhm… M-mom? Err… This-this cover… it's-" His mom turned around face dark and eyes menacing.

'_Sc-scary!'_

"What? Is it not good enough for you, Sena? Your mother's blood, sweat and tears not good enough for you?" Sena shied into the wall.

"N-nope. It-it's perfect, mom! Thank you!" The woman snorted a little through her nose and went back into the kitchen, mumbling about ungrateful children.

* * *

**|----|**

Sena wavered in front of Kuroki and Togano, who both stared down at him in what seemed like contempt.

"U-umm. Ku-Kuroki-san? To-To-Togano-san? Anou… I'm really sorry… I-I forgot th-that I wa-was, um, supposed to go-go to the, err, arcade with you gu-guys, so I-I took the- errm- I mean… I ma-made you lunches… I-I hope you'll forgive me!" Sena said as he bowed and held the yellow boxes above his head. "I-I'm sorry about the appearance! My-my mother thought- well! Um! I mea-" The weight was taken off his hands and he looked up in shock. They had taken the boxes and were shoving them into their bags, probably not wanting to be seen with something so girly.

_'Kuroki's kinda pale… and sweaty…'_ Thought Sena, examining the boy's face closely.

"Um… Ku-Kuroki-san? Are you, um, okay? You-you kinda look a little feverish… I-I mean…" Sena looked to his feet and stopped talking.

_'I don't think Kuroki-san wants to hear it… If he wasn't feeling well he wouldn't come to school…' _

"Um… never mind… Uh… wh-where's Juu-Juumonji-san? I-I mean! If-if you know where he is, would you please tell me-! U-um, if not it's-it's okay! And I'll understand if you don't want to tell me! I-I mean I DID stand you up yesterday and that-that was-"

"He's in the classroom, Sena. Settle down, before you have a heart attack." Interjected Togano. Sena looked at the taller boy with relief written all over his face.

"Thanks so much Togano-san, Kuroki-san!" Called Sena as he ran off with a smile and a small wave. _'He-hey! They weren't too mad, were they? Maybe Juumonji won't be so angry either…'  
_

**|----|**

Sena opened the door to his classroom and gave a tiny smile to Juumonji when said boy turned to face the door.

"Juumon-" The blond boy turned from the short brunet with what seemed like a huff and put his feet up on his desk and leaned backwards in his chair. Sena looked at him with a small, sorry frown and huge eyes as he walked towards the blond's desk.

_'I knew it! He's so mad at me, he can't stand to even look at me!' _Sena fingered the pink box in his hand and started having second-thoughts. _'I-I don't think he even wants this… He probably thinks I skipped out on the arcade on purpose… He's SO angry with me!'_

"A-anou… Juu-Juumonji-san? I-err- have something I want you to have… Be-because, um, you know… uh… I kinda stood-stood you up… I'm-I'm this won't make up for something so mean, bu-but pl-please forgive me!"

Juumonji jerked his head back, all the while keeping a glare on Sena and a frown on his face.

"Why should I forgive **you**? Like you said, a bento won't make up for what you did." Sena gulped and bowed at the waist so he faced the floor.

"I know..!" Sena looked at his feet tentatively. _'I don't deserve to be forgiven. Kuroki-san and Togano-san were just being nice.'_

"But… I'm going to give you a chance to make it up." Sena looked up from his bow and quickly looked down.

_'Who-whoa… he looks really mad at me… Almost as scary as Hiruma-san… when he's happy…'_

"Thank-thank you! What-what do I have to do?"

'_I hope I don't have to be HIS slave too!' _Sena almost laughed aloud, _'That… that wouldn't be very good… I probably shouldn't be talking to Juumonji-san… he'll get in trouble with Hiruma…'_

"Well, first, stand up straight…" Sena did so, earning a brief smirk, "and hand over the bento." Juumonji held his hand out expectantly.

"Re-really? Um… y-y'know. I-I could give it to someone else… I-I'm su-sure someone else- may-maybe, err, Monta-san would-"

"Hand it over, Sena..!" Sena's eyes widened and he quickly put the pink bento in Juumonji's hand. "And, you have to go to the arcade with me. Right after school… I'll wait for you."

"But… but don't we have- uh- practice after school…?" A smile crept across the tall blond's face.

"You didn't hear? It's been cancelled, Sena. I thought Mamori-chan told you." Sena looked at him doubtfully.

_'W-wait… Why would Hiruma cancel practice… is he alright?… yeah, probably… even if he wasn't, he holds football above everything… so why-"_

"Hey, fucking runt!" A familiar voice called, causing Sena to jump. The brunet looked at Juumonji with wide eyes before looking toward the door- yep. Hiruma was making his way around the desks to the boys.

_'Oh no… Oh no!' _Sena bowed again (for what seemed like the millionth time), this time even deeper.

"Hi-Hiruma-san! I'm so-sorry! I-uh- I was just, um, a-a-"

"Agreeing to go to the arcade with me after school today."

_'What!? What are you THINKING, Juumonji-san!?' _Sena's eyes went the biggest they'd been in a long time as he turned to gape and flap his mouth like a fish at Juumonji before looking at Hiruma and bowing again.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, that-um-"

"You're not fucking skipping out on practice." Said Hiruma, glowering at Juumonji

_'I knew he wouldn't cancel… why would Juumonji-san lie to me though?' _Sena frowned at himself._ '… I shouldn't assume the worst of people… he was probably told wrong… I bet he doesn't even wanna go after school now.'_

"O-okay, Hiruma-san-!" Said Sena without making eye contact with the football team's captain.

Hiruma's sharp eyes held a steady gaze at Sena's face for a few seconds too long before he turned and said, "You're coming with me, fucking shrimp."

Sena swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn't realized had formed and nodded silently. The tiny brunet followed the older boy out of the room, looking back only once to give his scarred friend an apologetic, kicked puppy look.

* * *

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
**

* * *

Sooo, yeah. This is only part one of today, for Sena (It was either have this chapter be really short and come out now, or longer and come out in a week... so yeah... ) :) I've moved twice since I last posted (x_x) BUT it's almost summer now (seven days left of school!) and I'll be moving (again) out-of-state, but then I'll have a nice, steady flow of chapters.

This chapter didn't flow very well.... long breaks between me working on it, but I TRIED to streamline it a little. (again... TRIED :X) Again with the whole either now or in a week.

I will DEFINITELY be re-posting this X_X I **_know_** there are mistakes in here x_x And I must fix them!

(Sillvog- I swear I haven't forgotten you~! D:)

And you can expect the next chapter out… by the fourth. If it's not I give you permission to heckle me to death (Hiruma: I sure a hell will!)! And after Hiruma's view on these things, I think I might throw in a Juumonji POV chapter... Maybe... Hm... Of course, it'd be short, but hey... why not? And afterwards everything would go back to normal, starting with Sena's view and switching to Hiruma, as usual~

Hiruma: She's lying. She won't have _my_ fucking chapter out by then  
iNz: Will too! Ignore him!  
Hiruma: Tch. Yeah. Okay.  
iNz: +=_= Don't forget last time you fought with me. PLUS~ YOU haven't been showing up for your after-chapter thingy-ma-bobbers!  
Hiruma:... What the fucking hell is a 'thingy-ma-bobber'? (Lol. I just wanted him to 'say' it xD) And who the hell reads these anyway?  
iNz: A thingy-ma-bobber. DUH. ... ... ... ... I dunno... ... ... Awesomer-than-you people P


	8. Hiruma: Tachiyorou Taku Hanatarekozou

This chapter means: Visiting the Damn Kid's House... (and I don't remember what the word in parenthesis means... (decided the name too long ago... and it still sucks xD)

Ok.

I was an **idiot** and deleted this chapter.

This isn't a new chapter, sorry D: D: D: D: D: D:

(I couldn't think of anything better V_V, any ideas?)

* * *

-September 20th, pt. 1- ~Hiruma~

Hiruma was watching a fucking scarred brother through the window. He flicked his tongue against his own sharp teeth, glaring dangerously.

He had made it a habit of his to watch the shrimp's classroom-, which, coincidentally, was also the fucking brother's classroom. And none of the brothers were exactly a welcome sight, in his opinion.

Hiruma grinned predatorily upon seeing Sena enter his sights, purely on habit. The smirked dropped almost immediately when Sena, instead of going to his own seat, stopped at the eldest brother's fucking desk, holding a pink box with humongous, kitschy hearts all over it.

'_What the fucking hell is that about?'_

The brunet said something, to which the other boy snapped a response. The fucking runt's face sagged into a kicked-dog look and he chewed his lip.

Hiruma did NOT like the looks of this.

Having glided through the parted crowd (who noticed his slightly faster than usual pace and irritated features), Hiruma was almost instantly outside the classroom doors.

"… should I forgive **you**?" It was the fucking brother's voice. "Like you said, a bento won't make up for what you did."

"I know!" Was squeaked from the runt's lips

"But… I'm going to give you a chance to make it up." Hiruma's eyes darkened and he clutched the handle to open the door.

"Really?! Thanks so much, Juumonji-san! Thank you!"

'_Dumb fucking runt, don't be stupid.'_

"Well, first, stand up straight…and hand over the bento." Hiruma tugged on the door a little and opened it quietly.

"Re-re-really? Um… y-y'know. I-I could give it to someone else… It's not-not as if you have to eat it… It's probably not even very good! I-I'm su-sure someone else- may-maybe, err, Monta would-"

"Hand it over, Sena! And, you have to go to the arcade with me. Right after school… I'll wait for you." Hiruma's jaw clenched just a little- someone other than him had yelled at the fucking pipsqueak AND had just told him practice was cancelled.

'_So. Fucking huh brother is a dumbass liar.'_

"But… but don't we have- uh- practice after school…?"

'_And the fucking pipsqueak knows better than to believe him.'_

"You didn't hear? It's been cancelled, Sena. I thought Mamori-chan told you."

It had gone far enough. Hiruma stepped forward

"Fucking runt!" Hiruma watched the runt jump and then look between the fucking brother and himself.

"Hi-Hiruma-san! I'm so-sorry! I-uh- I was just, um, a-a-"

"Agreeing to go to the arcade with me after school today."

'_And now the dumbass fucking brother lies to me.'_

The runt bowed a thousand times over and Hiruma promptly ignored him to glare at the blond opposite him.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, that-um-"

"You're not fucking skipping out on practice." Emerald eyes flicked across both of the football players.

"O-okay, Hiruma-san-!"

Hiruma watched the brunet blush and shuffle his feet a little in nervousness. "You're coming with me, fucking shrimp." He announced with one last withering scowl directed at the linebacker behind the boy.

Hiruma weaved through the halls, down to the main office of the school. He felt Sena give his back a questioning look.

Hiruma splayed his hand on the secretary's desk and leaned forward.

"Hiruma-san." She nodded at him.

"Kobayakawa Sena," he jerked his head backwards at the boy behind him, "is leaving early- not even going to his first class. He'll be back tomorrow. Same for me." The woman nodded and tapped quickly on her keyboard, entering the necessary information.

Hiruma turned around to face a red and slightly wide-eyed runt, who was holding a red box in the same gaudy design as the pink one he had given the fucking brother. A keen green eye noted that the box was folded more neatly than the one he had received the day before and he gently turned the pipsqueak around and pushed him out of the office with one hand.

After about three blocks of walking the runt spoke.

"A-anou… Hiru-Hiruma-s-s-san…? Where are w-we g-g-going? Why-Why did you take me out of school…? What-what if my parents fi-find out?"

"They won't find out," replied Hiruma, ignoring the other questions. "Hand that to me." The blond motioned towards the bento box as he turned left into a park. The shorter boy complied and timidly dropped the box into Hiruma's hand.

"The-the park…?"

"'S'what it looks like, isn't it?" Retorted Hiruma, lowering himself to the seat of a swing.

'_Fucking cheap park doesn't have a damn bench.'_ He thought as the runt took the other swing, about two feet away. Hiruma pulled off the awful wrapping quickly and opened the top of the bento, peering in.

'_The hell…? This is not the fucking pipsqueak's…'_

"Fucking pipsqueak." The called running back's head snapped up from his feet.

"Ye-yes, Hiruma-san?"

"What's this?"

"Ah… An obento…?"

"Who fucking made it?"

"Um… well, I-I, uh, di-didn't have time this morning to make my own, a-and m-m-m-my mom in-insisted that-that she made…I-I-I'm sorry!"

"I thought I told you to fucking make the damn things."

"Ahm… I-I'm sorry…" Brown eyes connected to the ground.

'_I hate to steal the damn brother's words, but…'_

"I guess you'll have to make it up for me… I can't let you get away without a penalty game." Hiruma grinned at the wide-eyed boy before standing up and dumping the beautiful and colorful contents of the box into a nearby trashcan. The blond turned around.

"C'mon, damn runt." Sena stood quickly and trotted over to Hiruma, who had started walking away.

"Hi-Hiruma-san…? H-how am I going to-to make it up to you? I-I mean…eto… Are-are we going back to school? What about practice? Are-are we still going?"

'_Damn practice…'_ It was the first time Hiruma had ever cursed practice.

"You'll just have to wait and fucking see. You are going to fucking practice- a damn pipsqueak like you can't get out of the habit of going, you'll end up looking like fucking Fatty Jr." Hiruma's brain paused for a second, then he flipped open his phone. "Fucking runt- your mom's out with friends right now, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"What're their names?"

"Anou… Niwa Miharu, ah… Konishi Shin-Shinya, Ka-Kasashimi Megumi, Fujiwara Asako, eto… and… Koezuka Masako… I-I think that's it."

Hiruma entered a number and held the phone to his ear.

'_Kasashimi… Kasashimi Kentaro's fucking wife- had an affair three months ago with her neighbor.' _Hiruma's brain clicked the information with the name

"Y-Yes, Hiruma-sama?" Answered Kasashimi Megumi's voice after only one ring.

"You're with Kobayakawa right now, right?"

"Yes."

"Keep it that way 'til her kid gets home from school."

"O-okay, Hi-Hiruma-san. Please- just don't-" Hiruma snapped the phone shut and tucked it away.

"That-that was Kasashimi-s-san's voice, wasn't it…?"

"So what if it fucking was."

After a few more minutes of walking the short running back recognized where he was.

"Ah! Um… Hirum-Hiruma-san? This is my neighborhood…?"

"Yeah." Then nothing from the brunet. Hiruma stopped in front of the runt's house and leaned against one of the higher sections of the house's gates.

"Ah... My-my mother won't be home-?"Hiruma had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"For a while." The brunet fumbled for his house keys in his pockets.

"Oh…Would-would you like to come insi-inside…? I-I could make some tea, or, uhm… something." He said, putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

Hiruma stepped inside, and slid off his shoes.

"Anything to drink."

"Ah… O-Okay…" Hiruma walked up the stairs of the two-story home and into his running back's room.

Hiruma looked around the room without touching anything and laughed a little.

'_Every fuckin' thing in here is tiny.' _He laughed again- it fit the runt well.

A timid knock on the open bedroom door and a runt carrying a tray walked in.

"Ah.. You- you can just sit on…" The boy blushed, "My-my bed, I guess. S-sorry my room's so-so me-messy… I- uh- wasn't expecting vis-visitors anytime s-soon. I-I'll be right back." The boy set the tray on the floor and Hiruma reclined on the American-style bed. Hiruma listened to the noise the shrimp was making- a few muffled squeaks and a couple crashes- while examining the runt's room some more.

It was relatively clean (cleaner than his, by far) and pretty bland- only one picture in the entire room (_'of that damn manager and the damn runt.'_) with white walls and limited furniture- one desk with a roller chair, a dresser and the bed he was on.

The brunet entered the room, looked at Hiruma and blushed, and set down a low, traditional tea table in the center of the room, putting the tray in the center of the table and placing two padded, flat seats on either side.

"Ah… You-you can sit where-wherever you-you want, but-but I'm go-going to sit down here…" Hiruma grunted, acknowledging the pipsqueak had something and pushed himself off the bed, taking a seat at the table.

"Um… jus-just make yourself at home… I-uh… There's co-coffee and, uh, tea- either one… And I can always make something else. Um. I'm sorry there's not much here." Hiruma picked up the coffee pot and poured some into the mug that was set arbitrarily on the tray. The brunet watched every movement, still blushing.

'_What's with the runt?' _Hiruma grinned to himself, _'He nervous about having me in his room…?'_ Hiruma put the pot down with a harsh 'thunk' and took a sip from his mug. His eyes connected with Sena's (which he noted were the same color as the coffee), which made the brunet blush, look away and pour himself a cup of tea.

"So… ah…Hiru-Hiruma-san… What-what am I going to do to make-make th-the obento up-up t-to you?" Coffee brown eyes flicked to the bed and back down, ears now red. Hiruma smirked at the runt and took another sip of his coffee.

At noon, Hiruma had inspected every inch of the runt's room (of course, Sena just stood there and watched, protesting only when Hiruma had tried to go through his drawers.) and had decided it was time to leave. And, after warning the runt that his short carcass would not be found if he didn't come to practice, left.

* * *

Ne! It's short(ish), not written awesomely… and late (I was grounded for gettin' a B in physiology (dumb molecular unit!)V_V)… but the next two should be excitin'! (YAAAY!) Anyway, I need ya'll's opinions on how far this should go, 'cause I don't wanna right twenty chapters of something no one's gonna read -- shifty eyes-- and how far Sena and Hiruma should go… I know it's rated Teen, but that's change-a-ma-ble… IF it needs to be.

Hiruma: It fuckin' needs to be!

iNz: Hey. What you do on your own time's your business, but I don't need to advertise it.

Sena: --blink blink-- What? What do you mean?

iNz: --pats Sena on head-- You are sooooo dumb.

Sena: Wh-what! Why?

Hiru: --rolls eyes-- Just shut up, fuckin' runt. And you! Fucking writer! Stop touching him!

iNz: --hugs Sena-- NO! --is shot--

Sena: --is dragged away by Hiruma-- (;D)

(Here stood the plans for my next chapter, which if moronically forgot to delete before posting this chapter. Becuase of this I have had to change the entire thing D: D: D: D: ::cries:: And even though it was an EXCELLENT idea, I do hope that you'll accept the new chapter when I post it ::continues crying::


	9. Sena: Anata Ni Shitagai Masu

chapt. Title: I'll follow you (w/o the I'll uh'cause it wouldn't fit)... they're getting dumber and dumber, ja?

Hmm. Okay. Wow. I suck. Yeah. A whole YEAR. And I still get comments and the such.

I was reading this earlier.

Wow. Style change :'D

I think the style has gotten worse though orzzz

Personally, I don't like this chapter AT ALL, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things after this, yeah?

Well, in that case, I'll spare you my sob story... now onto the chappie [in which I think Sena kinda grows a little bit of a set... almost. And also seems ooc orz]! :3

* * *

-September 20th, pt. 2- ~Sena~

Sena followed Hiruma through the halls, noting how people moved out of their way in a large arch.

_'Why wouldn't they? Hiruma-san is scary.'_Sena almost ran into Hiruma, not realizing he'd stopped at the office of the school. _'Wh-what are we doing here?' _Sena watched Hiruma from behind as the blond leaned forward, towards the attendance secretary.

"Hiruma-san." She nodded at him.

Sena heard his name in Hiruma's voice and he jumped

"Y-ye-" Sena started to answer, out of habit.

"-is leaving early- not even going to his first class. He'll be back tomorrow. Same for me."

_'Oh..._' Sena felt himself blush, '_He wasn't actually talking to me...' _The muscles in Sena's back relaxed and he heard something rustle. _'Oh! Right!'_

Sena pulled the red bento out of his bag and held the box up just as Hiruma turned around. Sena was turned around by a spidery, rough hand and lead him out the front door.

_'Oh... I-I guess he doesn't want it...' _Sena thought timidly, allowing Hiruma to walk ahead of him again. _'It's probably the wrap... I told mom not to use that kind of pattern.'_

Sena followed thoughtlessly for about another block before something clicked. _'Wait. It's a school day! W-why did Hiruma-san take me out of school? My parents'll-!'_

"Hi-Hir-" Sena looked at the blond's back and closed his mouth.

_'I really don't wanna make him mad. Hiruma-san knows what he's doing... He... won't get me into trouble... I hope.' _Sena swallowed heavily.

Sena thought about it for a while and changed his mind. He needed to know where he was going with this infamous person.

"A-anou… Hiruma-san…? Where are we going? Why-Why did you take me out of school…? What if my parents find out?"

"They won't find out," there was a sharpness to his voice that made Sena flinch a little. "Hand that to me." The football captain pointed at the bento box with an long, pointed finger.

_'So he did want it.' _Sena concluded as he put the box into the older boy's hands. Then Sena looked around. _'Oh...! this is the park I used to play at with Mamori-nee. But why would Hiruma-san...?'_

"The park…?"

"'S'what it looks like, right?" Sena watched as the lean blond lowered himself to a swing. If Hiruma wasn't, well, _Hiruma_, the running back would've laughed. The swing was set low, and Hiruma's thin legs were too long so his knees almost reached his chest. When Sena saw his captain look at him, he took it as his cue to sit down.

Sena watched pointy fingers pluck open the box and turquoise eyes peer inside. And then blond eyebrows shoot together. Sena's eyes went wide, not liking the look, and he looked at his feet.

"Fucking pipsqueak." Sena's head snapped up.

"Yes, Hiruma-san?"

"What's this?"

_'What?'_

"Ah… An obento…?"

"Who fucking made it?"

_'He knows! He can tell?'_

"Um… I-I, uh, didn't have time this morning to make my own, and my mom insisted that-that she made…I'm sorry!"

"I thought I told_ you_ to fucking make the damn things." Turquoise eyes went a dark jade, or at least Sena thought they did, as the looked at the large-eyed boy.

"Ahm… I-I'm sorry…" Sena looked at the ground_._

"I guess you'll have to make it up for me… I can't let you get away without penalty." Hiruma grinned toothily. Hiruma stood and threw the bento in the trash as he walked by it.

_'...He didn't eat any? But... he's already so skinny! He really should have...'_

"C'mon, damn runt." The brunet stood abruptly and was right behind the blond immediately.

"Hi-Hiruma-san…? How am I going to make it up to you?"

_'Maybe I don't wanna know that yet...'_

"I mean… Are we going back to school? What about practice? Are we still going?"

Sena watched Hiruma's face sour at his words and Sena opened his mouth to take them back.

"You'll just have to wait and fucking see. You are going to fucking practice- a damn pipsqueak like you can't get out of the habit of going, you'll end up looking like fucking Fatty Jr." Sena saw Hiruma's face blank for a split second before he took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Fucking runt- your mom's out with friends right now, right?"

"Uh. Yeah..."

"What're their names?"

"Ahh… Niwa Miharu, ah… Konishi Shinya, Kasashimi Megumi, Fujiwara Asako, eto… and… Koezuka Masako… I think that's it." Sena shivered at their names. These women inflicted an amount of torture on Sena that made him avoid them at any cost. His cheeks hurt every time he thought of them pinching him and cooing about how cute he was- he was in high school, for chrissakes!

Sena heard a muttering on the other side of Hiruma's cellphone and Hiruma said something back, in a low and threatening voice. When the voice replied, Sena stuck it with a name.

"That was Kasashimi-san's voice, wasn't it…?"

"So what if it fucking was."

_'So it was...' _Silent again, Sena followed his thin upperclassman through a few more winding alleyways and streets before he realized that they were heading towards his own house.

"Ah! Um… Hiruma-san? This is my neighborhood…?"

"Yeah." Silenced, the brown-eyed boy said nothing.

_'Of course it is... What a dumb question.' _Sena thought, self-injuriously. The brunet swallowed nothingness when he saw Hiruma lean against the fence that sectioned off the tiny Kobayakawa lawn from everyone else's.

"Ah... My-my mother won't be home-?"Sena inquired timidly.

"For a while."

_'Wh-what did Hiruma do?'_ The brunet asked himself, suddenly worried for his mother's safety. Sena's manners kicked him in the head when Hiruma's gum (_When'd he start chewing that?_) popped.

"Would you like to come inside…?" Sena said as he pushed open the gate and walked the short way to his front door.

_'Of course he would.'_

_"I could make some tea, or, uhm… something." Small, round-tipped fingers felt for his house keys._

Hiruma's green quartz eyes penetrated Sena's as he answered, "I'll take anything to drink."

"Ah… Okay…" Sena stood at the bottom of the staircase as Hiruma walked up the stairs and towards Sena's room.

_'Oh no... What's he going to do... I really can't leave him up there by himself too long...'_ Sena thought, worried about what little bit of privacy he'd managed to get from his prying mother.

Sena hurried into the kitchen and started the coffee in the coffeemaker he'd only ever used once. _'I hope he likes his coffee black.' _Sena laughed to himself. _'Of course he would.'_ He ran the tap water for thirty seconds- to make sure it was warm enough- before filling a tea kettle with the warm water. He put the kettle on the stove top and climbed up onto the counter so he could reach the teacups and mugs his mother kept in the highest cabinet, on the highest shelf to keep Sena out of them.

_'Am I a kid that needs to be kept from cooking supplies?'_ The short brunet thought bitterly. He grabbed two teacups and a mug and placed them on the counter.

Gravity seemed to have an answer for his question as its hand gripped around his ankle and pulled him off of the counter. When Sena's back hit the ground, he had to cover his mouth to hold back a scream. Pain shot up his spine from his left knee and Sena almost swore. He sat up slowly and rolled up the teal pant leg of his uniform to reveal a nasty gash. It was pretty wide and reached from the bottom of his knee cap to almost the top. He winced at the mixture of blood and pain. He looked up and realized he'd hit it on the knob of the drawer that, ironically, held all of the medical supplies. Sena couldn't help but laugh, despite the pain, at his own clumsiness as he reached up into the drawer for the bandages.

'Well... At least mom keeps bandages in almost all of the rooms in the house...'

By the time Sena had dressed his knee, the teapot was screaming. The running back placed everything- the kettle, mug and tea cups- on a tray. and walked as carefully as he could up the stairs and to his room.

The brunet knocked on the door to his own room and walked in.

"Ah... you can sit..." Muddy brown eyes flicked around the room and cursed the textbooks that were on his desk chair. "On my bed, I guess... Uhm, by the way. I'm really sorry about my room... I, uh, wasn't really expecting anyone to be coming over anytime soon..." The short boy set the tea tray on the ground ( _'Mom would have my head if she saw that_').

"I'll be right back!" He called, turning on his heel and heading towards his parents' room. He opened the door quietly and sneaked around the corner and to the closet. Without thinking, he dropped to his knees and was unable to hold back a yelp of pain.

_'I-It's deeper than I thought... I'll have to redo the bandages after Hiruma leaves...' _Wiping his eyes, he leaned into the closet and pulled out the table, hefting it up and hurrying back to his room.

When Sena went back into his room, Sena looked at his captain and noticed that he looked... Different. _'He's... kind of...' _the boy stopped his own embarassing thoughts and set the table down with two cushions.

"Ahh... you can sit wherever... you... want, but I-uh- am gunna sit down here." To Sena's surprise, the lithe blond sat opposite of him at the table.

"Oh! Well, make yourself at home, and um, just... I- there's coffee and tea- either one you want. And I'll make something else if you want. Sorry, it's not much..." Sena watched Hiruma pour himself coffee and take a sip- _'A coffee person, of course.'_

The short brunet gulped when Hiruma grinned at him. _'His teeth are actually kind o-'. _Hiruma's eyes connected with Sena's and the runner's thoughts stopped cold. _'What am I thinking? It's Hiruma! He'll shoot me! for real!'_ Sena looked away and poured himself some tea.

"So... How am I going to make up for the, um, b-bento?" _'What is wrong with me? I can't look at him. And I'm all warm. Maybe that cut's worse than I thought. maybe it's giving me a fever.'_ Hiruma smirked and took another sip of his coffee; the twitch of the blond's lips made Sena's back stiffen. _'There's definitely something wrong with me..._'

* * *

I-It's short orz

BUT

the next one (since I'm bored out of my minnndd) will, frdfntly, be posted SOON. And I mean soon by normal people terms. Not soon by iNz's terms orz

Hiruma: Pft. Yeah right- she means check back in another year.

Sena: D: What'swrongwithme?Whatswrongwithme?whatswrongwithme?

But frsrsly. Soon.


	10. Hiruma: Sakusha: Namakemono

Chapter title has nothing to do with this chapter 8D (means: Author: A sloth!)

* * *

-September 20th- ~Hiruma~

It was when Hiruma called everyone into what might be called a huddle that he noticed a limp in the damn shrimp's gait. Apparently Hiruma'd been to preoccupied with trying as hard as he could to keep the fucking scarred brother out of the shrimp's practice group to notice during practice. The blonde's mind listed off some of it's few favorite four-letter words before, 'Ch' damn fucking shrimp. How the hell did he do that?' The blond finished what he was saying and waved his other players away, grabbing Sena's wrist tightly and not letting him move forward.

"E-eh? Yes, Hi-Hiruma-san? What do you want?" Hiruma peered at the brunet before picking him up and carrying him to the clubhouse. "H-hehn? Hiruma-san! Why are you- P-put me down! B-boys don't like to be carried!" The running back squirmed a little, but to no avail. Everyone cleared the room when Hiruma shot them all a look as he set the boy down on a bench. As the scarred "brother" walked by, he looked down at Hiruma through slitted eyes, to which Hiruma gave a smirk and picked open the ties on Sena's pants. Juumonji snapped his gaze away and left.

"Eh, um, Hiruma-san. M-my pants... wh-why-?" The blond peeled the tight white pants off of his player, and the brunet gasped. "Ouch! Hiruma-san, what are you-"

"What the hell is this?" He motioned the poorly bandaged knee and the cut it covered- which was bleeding again, due to the scab being scraped off with the pants.

"Oh, well. I fell, you know?" Hiruma's eyes flicked up to the chocolate eyes and narrowed.  
"And you didn't tell anyone." The shrimp's eyes widened and he pulled away a little. "And you still ran on an injury like this?" Delicate brown eyebrows drew upwards and a pale pink mouth frowned.  
"I'm sorry Hiruma-san. I didn't want anyone to worry, and you said that I had to practice, so..." His eyes moved downwards. "I'm sorry..."

"Tch, well stay here, fucking runt." Hiruma stood up.

"A-ano, can I put some pants on?" The captain slid his eyes up and down the player and smirked.

"No, I have to fix your fucking bandages." The shrimp flushed and the lean captain left to get the first aid kit.  
'Damn runt- I knew you were stupid, but fuck-' There was a yelp from the other room.

"Oh! Juumonji! you surprised me! A-ah, did you forget something? Oh! th-that's not necessary." The quarterback grimaced and snatched the kit, going (rushing, actually, but he'd never admit that even to himself) back to his running back. He found Juumonji kneeling in front of the brunette, peering closely- 'too fucking close'- at the long, bloody cut on Sena's leg.  
"Ch'. Fucking scar, I've got it- no need to worry your little fucking head over it." Being less than gentle as he pushed the other blond out of his way, Hiruma opened the kit and grabbed what he needed it before slamming the top back down. 'Why the hell is the stupid lineman still fucking here?'  
"H-Hiruma-san, really- I can do it. I was going to when I got home, honest." The boy was a lovely shade of crimson as he squirmed under Hiruma's skilled hands.  
"You heard him, Hiruma-san leave him alone." Hiruma could have shot the fucking brother right there- he would have if the stupid brat weren't there.  
"J-Juumonji! Be nice! Hiruma-san's only trying to help."  
'What the hell? The fucking brother's just Juumonji- what's with this Hiruma-san shit?'  
"Shut up, fucking shrimp." Hiruma glared at the wound, winding the bandage even tighter around the thin, toned leg.  
"A-ahnn! Hiruma-san, it hurts! Too tight!" Blue eyes flicker upwards to look at the shrimp's pained face and Hiruma loosened his death grip on the wrap. The blond could feel the lineman smirk at him; he growled.  
"What are you doing here, fucking brother?" Hiruma tied off the bandage with skilled hands and looked sharply at the other blond.  
"I forgot my bag." A thumb was jerked to the black, worn out bag next to him.  
"Well you fucking have it now, don't you?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes even more and the brunet next to him squirmed.  
"Hiruma-san..." It was a timid voice, but for some reason Hiruma closed his mouth and clenched his jaw.  
'Damn shrimp.'  
"Juumonji, I-um- think that Hiruma-san wanted to talk to me." Brown eyes flicked to the left slightly and Hiruma was glad the fucking brother couldn't read the sign like he could- it was obvious the brunet was lying.  
"Talk." The lineman rested his chin in the palm of his hand and grinned smugly.  
"He fucking means-"  
"I mean alone." The blushing brunet interjected, clenching his hands at his knees.

~~~~~~  
O GAWD YEW GAIZ. I swear I thought I updated this, like, a million jillion years ago and I figured I'd lost my following so I stopped ;A; W-well. Spring break and OGT week are both coming up soon, so yeah orz Oh god I'm so fail  
If anyone still even reads this-  
what's he gunna sayyyy~? 8D Yeah. Ugh oTL I'm so sorry.  
Sorry for briefness and lateness orz

also- kkjgrer I NEED A BETA/ A PERSON WHO WILL INTERNETICALLY YELL AT ME TO KICK MY BUTT INTO GEAR 8C

And- I defz think my formatting changed 8C  
WTF WHY DOES TAB NOT WORK ANYMORE?


	11. Note About the Author: I'm Sorry

**Hi. I'm really sorry to say this, but Heather (this user's actual name) has passed away. I'm Nat, her sometimes-beta and always friend and I just wanted to pass this knowledge onto you. She was never in great condition and she was always worried about all of you resenting her for never updating, but I hope you all understand why now. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this for you, but I was never willing to come to terms with her death. I will be leaving this account alone after this point, for the most part. However, I will check her PMs if you have any questions, but also feel free to PM me, I'm user Senament. **  
**After some lengthy discussions, when her condition was at it's worst, we decided that in the event she does pass, we will leave the stories untouched unless her followers, supporters and fans want someone else to continue with one or any of her stories. I am one of the people she had in mind for such an occasion, however I won't unless asked.**

**I know in my heart of hearts that she wanted to thank each and everyone of you, for making her laugh and in general making everything better for her in the last few years of her life.**

**Thank you for your support and kindness.**

**-Senament**


End file.
